cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansouri
Category:The Legion |- |'Capital City' || L-Town |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' || 21 April 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler || Capitalist Premier Atlashill |- |'Religion' || Hinduism |- |'Official Language(s)' || English |- |'National Anthem' || Step Onward, Kansouri |- |'Political Parties' || L-Town Alliance, New Domain, Wyandot Order |- |'Population Happiness' Description || 15.00 Giddy |- |'Area' • Total • Actual area || 164.729 mile diameter 21312.285 mi² |- |'Population' || 1880 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 15.10 |- |'Environment' • Description || Wonderfully Clean |- |'National Tax Rate' || 28 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || Ł74.13''(a strong economy)'' Ł20.76 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 97.44 percent |- |'Currency' || 1 Loon (Ł) = 100 Jays (ĵ) |- |'Resources' || Oil & Pigs |} Category:Nations The Union of Kansouri, LLC is a very large nation determined to unite the shattered factions that comprise the Greater Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Although its capital is in the northeast of the metro, its aims have quickly come to fruition as the majority of Topeka and Sedalia, and the extreme southeastern corner of Nebraska, have recently been absorbed. Kansouri joined The Legion shortly after its founding in April 2006. History The name Kansouri is an amalgram representing Kansas and Missouri, the two U.S. states principally covered. The bitter rivalry between the two states dates back to just before the American Civil War, when pro-slave Missourians attempted to legalize slavery in the Kansas Territory. This past bitterness, as well as prevalent affiliations toward certain NCAA Division I schools outside Kansouri, remain a key issue in assuring the nation's continued growth. Following Kansouri's entrance into Kansas, those concerned that the government was abusing eminent domain quickly gained control of the provisional republic, transforming it into a democracy. However, Kansouri is currently a capitalist dictatorship following Premier Atlashill assuming direct control of the government following the legislecture's inability to re-establish a government. No Confidence Crisis of May 2006 At an open forum the evening of 16 May in the town of Gower, Prime Minister Carvey asked for support of his new education plan, saying that it would “reassure our true Anglo heritage.” While the mostly homogenous rural crowd gave him rousing approval, Carvey immediately lost the support of the Wyandot Order, putting his government into jeopardy. However, while his education bill has the support of the L-Town Alliance, they are not expected to keep his government afloat. Demonstrations calling for Carvey's ouster and supporting Carvey, as well as an increased defense alert among Legion members, resulted in a sudden doubling of Kansouri's military strength. Hours after Carvey lost a no-confidence vote by a 8-15 margin, he announced his resignation as prime minister 18 May. Chief Critic Reynolds is tasked with establishing a new government, but members of the Wyandot Order have expressed opposition to an L-Town Alliance government as well. In the wake of an interalliance war, Premier Atlashill assumed direct control. Three Alliances War Hours after the Legion declared war on the NAAC at the request of the New Pacific Order, Kansouri declared war on the nation of Lemauria. At first experiencing military setbacks, including the destruction of the town of Chilhowee, the Kansouri military eventually prevailed, occupying the Lemaurian capital of Sapphire for 36 hours before the Legion's armistice took effect. Tax Hike Riots After the war, national development stalled despite the economy regaining strength. With Kansouri troops accepting a request to contribute to a Legion occupation force in Haddenham Alternate, Premier Atlashill raised income taxes to 28 percent, sngering many. Personal income fell to its lowest levels since before the formation of Kansouri. With disgruntled citizens demonstrating outside Capitol Square, The Premier announced a change in how he would govern, following a corporation. Culture Originally founded as a Christian nation, Kansouri underwent a spiritual transition, as the majority of Kansouri's settlers brought with them ideals of Confucianism. At the same time, Caucausian residents exploring their previous heritages found themselves associated with the traditions consistent with the Native American tribes Osage, Kansa, and Kickapoo. Several growing dissatisfied with the growing clout of the Wyandot Order had established a synagogue in L-Town, and have won the support of Carvey's waning cabinet. However, the synagogue has since disbanded. Recently, graduater students from the Maharisi University of Management from Fairfield, Iowa have established a satellite campus near the capital square and are quickly gaining popularity. Kansouri is known to embrace many religions. Plans are underway to establish temples for Ryslam and LUEshianity in L-Town's Embassy Row. Independence, about 10 miles south of L-Town, is the home to many sects of Mormonism, most notably the Community of Christ. Included within the boundaries of Kansouri are the headquarters for the Nazarenes and Unitarians. Kansourians are very attracted to sports, and at times are more willing to raise taxes for sporting venues than mass transit projects. They are currently attempting to attract a sports team to play at Accker Stadium, currently under construction. National Symbols Flags The de jure flag of Kansouri showcases the three colors that represent the nation, and is analagous to the city flag of the capital L-Town and the actual nation of Estonia. Blue represents the bravery and integrity; black represents strong will and resilience, and white at the base represents peace and prosperity. The de facto flag of Kansouri is based off the new design for a flag representing all members of the Legion. Above a stripe of purple and black is a field of white, where the Legion's eagle flies at right, facing left. In the opposite corner is Kansouri's great seal, based off Missouri's. During times of war, such as the Legion's participation in the Three Alliances War, the full-color wartime flag flies over government fields into battle. The use of purple instead of white demonstrates total commitment to the cause of defending Kansouri and standing with fellow Legion nations. Government Although the Union is currently under Premier Atlashill's direct control, the constitution requires him to respect the division of power. The Union is divided into three branches of government: the executive, the unicameral Legislecture, and the judicial. Locally, each municipality is governed by a city council. Executive As the visionary of this nation, the Kansouri Legislecture named Premier Atlashill their Unchallengable Leader. However, he utilizes little power, as he serves as Legislecture Speaker for Life and rarely exerts his veto power. Several, including members of the New Domain, have criticized him for allowing Kansouri to stray away from its cultural roots. Legislecture Currently, 23 seats exist on the Legislecture, but the number is likely to increase as the nation grows. Three significant political parties exist: the New Domain, which seeks to protect citizen rights, namely to personal property; the L-Town Alliance, which seeks to expand the founding ideals of Kansouri; and the Wyandot Order, a group of Kansas natives who are concerned about the rate of Kansouri's expansion. Hours after the 23 April convention, which took place at the recently acquired Bartle Hall, the New Domain acquired seven of the 11 seats made available in the Legislecture, granting them a minority government. They are kept in government by the three members of the Wyandot Order, who are more aligned with the L-Town Alliance on most social issues. The New Domain quickly established a more democratic system, including mandatory weekly forums that legislecture memebrs must lead in their respective municipalities. Following the Lake Tapawingo Scare and the majority of Johnson County coming under Kansouri's infulence, eight more seats were contested 4 May. Amid concerns that New Domain were leery of the recent wave of new heritage, the party lost its majority when it only won three seats. The Wyandot Order, which also won three, pledged to support Carvey's government so long as they do not, in the words of party leader Red Gopher, "resort to xenophobic pandering". Carvey lost that support two weeks later. Current Legislecture members New Domain L-Town Alliance Wyandot Order McDaniel Interim Chief Critic-designate Reynolds Prime Minister-designate Red Gopher Jackson Wooster Henson Lewis Palley June Tree Carvey Kirby Riley Simmons Watson Salvin Brooklyn Quirin Dashing Horse Lask Jarvik Evans Nassir Hetterson Each term lasts for six months, regardless of no confidence moves. If a government falls and a new one is unable to take over within a week, the Premier is authorized to assume direct control until new elections take place. The Premier can move elections sooner, but is not allowed to delay them. Judicial Five justices took the bench April 29 for the first term of the Kansouri Supreme Court. The current high bench consists of Chief Justice Barnard and Justices Keppler, Featherstone, Miller, and Voorhies. Each judge is appointed for a ten-year term and can only be removed after his or her term has expired or, when during a review period once every five years, the justice is found guilty of serious misconduct. Judges can be reappointed without term limit constraints. When the government is under direct control, the Supreme Court can only countermand a directive from the Premier by unanimous vote. Economy Kansouri's economy is driven by two national industries. Despite its current religious preference, exports of pork products managed by Porter and Smith Farms remain Kansouri's largest trade generator. Kansouri Oil, the state-owned operator of oil refineries and derricks that dot the western territories, exports its oil through two convenience store chains: Casey's General Stores, a proponent of blending gasoline with ethanol, and QuikTrip, whose fuel remains unblended. Media Kansouri's prominent newspaper is the daily Kansouri Star-Eagle. Weeklies include the L-Town Trib. Kansouri's primary broadcast outlets all operate under the call letters KHB, for Kansouri's Happiest Broadcasters. The AM station, located at 710 kHz, is a clear-channel signal operating at 50,000 watts, and houses continuous news updates and sports broadcasts. The FM station, located at 93.3 MHz, is the popular music channel. The television station, on VHF Channel 9, is an LNS affiliate. As required by Kansouri law, all televisions must new receive digital signals. However, analog signals may still be transmitted on Channel 6, due to their audio channel residing near the FM band.